Akatsuki Inspection Day
by Ai Usagi
Summary: It's the Akatsuki'd inspection day, and hilarious things are bound to ensue. It's a chapter fanfic, just to tell you. :
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Insepectation Day

by Ai Usagi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki in any way. But I do own a snickerdoodle! :D

Author's Note: Please do not flame. Character may be OOC. And yes, I know the whole Tobi=Madara thing and the Pain=Nagato thing. (Nagato, not Naruto) Hope you enjoy! ^////^

* * *

"Sempai! Tomorrow is insepection day!!!"

"Tobi, remember the thing I told you about personal space?"

"But sempai! Were you listening to me?"

"No, because I can't listen with you in my personalspace!!! D="

"But you just heard what I said before, did you now?"

"Huh? I'm sorry I don't speak idiot."

"LA LA LA LA LA LA!!!!!" AAAAAAGHH!!!! TOBI! STOP SINGING! YOU'RE BURNING MY EARS!!!!"

"Semapi, your ears can catch on fire? Cool! Where did Leader-sama out the torch?!"

"FINE, TOBI!!! I'LL LISTEN TO WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!!! "

".....Tommorrow's inspection day..."

"And your point is?"

"Leader-sama will fire anyone who isn't up to expectations."

"Your point is?"

"I think you'll be fired immeaditly." Tobi said befoire running for his dear and precious life.

"Teme..... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" And Tobi went blasting off again....

* * *

Sorry about this chapter being so short. Please forgive me. I had chocolate when I started writing this... ^////^ Join me on GaiaOnline, my username is UsagiRingo43! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Inspection Day

Chapter 2

by Ai Usagi

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been posting my fanfics as much, but I've been grounded for forever. After my dad called saying that he'll cut off the electricity at out house if we didn't use the computer soon, my mom let me back on. Thanks for waiting everyone!! ^///////^ I luvs you all!!! ^o~

P.S. When Zetu's talking and the letters are like **this** that means his dark side is talking.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY!!!!!!

Chapter 2

Zetsu was talking to himself as usual. After all, when you're two people in one and you're the only one in the Akatsuki without a partner, you get kinda lonely and you have no choice but to make a conversation with yourself. "I''m hungry... **There is a kindergarten not that far from here. Let's eat them!** Gasp! I may be hungry, but remember, we, er, I mean I, NO! WE were once in Kindergarten once too!! ** Fine, please can we eat them?** Say it nicely. ** NO!!! I'M TAKING CHARGE NOW!!**" Zetsu said before heading towards the school when Suddenly Tobi landed head first in front of Zetsu screaming,

"I'M SORRY SEMPAI!!! I LEARNED MY LESSON!!"

"Tobi, what did you do know to Deidara?" The good side of Zetsu asked. "

I told him about what today was and told him what I think was going to happen to him."

"Tobi, remember that little talk we had about Deidara's anger problems?"

"........no, am I supposed to?"

"......**You are an idiot.** For once I agree with you. Tobi, what exactly what did you say?"

"I told her..er..him that it was inspection day tomorrow and that he was going to get fired."

"Now Tobi, why did you do that? **BECAUSE HE'S AN IDIOT! WHAT ELSE?!! JUST LOOK AT HIM!!!! NO AKATSUKI MEMBER CARRIES AROUND A TEDDY BEAR, NONELESS ONE NAMED BOB!!! **I like the name Bob.... **Shut up! Who asked me anyway?** umm...me? **Grrrr.....**"

"Um, Tobi would like to say that tommorow's Inspection Day and you should get ready." Tobi said meekly. Both sides of Zetsu glared at Tobi grundgindly. (Spelling?)

" Tobi, you're not sugesting that we're, I mean I. NO! I mean us/me! Will get fired? **Yeah!**"

"Well, not if you make Leader-sama happy..."

"**How the hell are we gonna make 'I mever smile' smile?** Maybe I should stop yelling.. ** Shut up me! I'm a big blubbery baby!!! So shut up!!"**

"Zetsu, you shouldn't be so mean to yourself." Tobi giggled.

"** SHUT UP TOBI!!**" Said the dark side of Zetsu, holding Tobi in a choke.

"NICE SIDE OF ZETSU, HELP ME!!!!" Tobi screamed through Zetsu's choking grasp.

"Nope. Not even I'm that dumb, Tobi." said the nice side of Zetsu, not caring at all.

Then all of a suden Z


End file.
